This invention relates generally to the connection of golf club head covers to one another and more particularly to an improved arrangement for accomplishing such connection.
The head covers for "wood" golf clubs are typically connected to one another by a simple cord or strap which is passed through the eyelets of the head covers. Although this type of connection keeps the head covers together and prevents them from being separated or lost, it is less than satisfactory in a number of respects. Most significantly, the cord often becomes tangled in itself and with the head covers and other things. Also, the head covers are free to slide along the cord and tend to bunch together, making them difficult to apply to and remove from the golf clubs. Bunching of the covers also exposes one or more long sections of the cord and thereby increases the tendency for the cord to become tangled. Knitted head covers are usually not connected with one another at all and are thus easily lost.
The present invention is aimed primarily at eliminating these problems and has, as its principal object, the provision of an improved device for connecting golf club head covers in a tangle free yet unencumbered fashion. This is achieved by employing a cord which receives a plurality of coil springs serving as separators extending between the eyelets of the head covers. The springs are stiff enough to resist tangling and yet are flexible enough to permit the covers to be easily removed and replaced on the golf clubs.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which prevents the head covers from bunching together. Again, the springs are important in that they maintain the head covers at the desired locations spaced properly apart from one another.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which is well adapted for use with various types of head covers, including knitted covers as well as plastic covers equipped with eyelets.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which effectively utilizes the eyelets of the head covers without the need to knot the cord to them.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which includes a simple but effective arrangement for preventing the ends of the cord from passing through the adjacent eyelets.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which facilitates handling of the head covers and which provides a clear visual indication in the event there is a tangling problem or other awkward positioning of the cord or head covers.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which is simple and economical and which is unaffected by weather conditions such as temperature or moisture.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which includes a simple yet effective fastening arrangement for attaching the cord to knitted head covers without the possibility of tangling in the tassels or other parts of the covers.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.